


Cry To Me (Solomon Burke)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Coming Untouched, Dean Being an Idiot, F/M, Good Guy Cas, I don't know what else, I really hate Lisa, Implied/Referenced Cheating, John and Mary are good parents, Lovesick Cas, M/M, Many - Freeform, Many Others - Freeform, Mentions of past Dean/Others, Oblivious Dean, Pining Castiel, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet Castiel, but that's love, really he's a total doormat for Dean, sometimes, that's why we love him, until he's not, we all know Dean is a total slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: After Dean's most recent tragic breakup, he goes to stay with Castiel and let him in on a little life lesson he has learned.





	Cry To Me (Solomon Burke)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, another one in less than a day. What can I say, I'm a national Chuckdamn hero.  
> I'm not even going to apologize for length again. You know why? You should never apologize for length.

Cry To Me (Solomon Burke)  
Cas glanced at his phone as it jittered across his desk, dragging the charge chord behind it. He woke the screen to reveal a picture of his best friend since middle school.  
“Hello Dean,” Cas said roughly if cheerfully.  
“Hey, Cas,” sniffling, “this a bad time?”  
“Never, Dean, you know that. Is everything alright?”  
“Um, not really. You got a minute?”  
Cas sighed internally and closed his laptop, “Yes, Dean, of course. What happened? Is it Sam?”  
Dean brightened marginally at the mention of his little brother, “No, man, Sam is good. Sam, in fact, is golden. He just got accepted to Stanford, full ride!”  
Cas grinned broadly. He could just picture Dean’s pride beaming out of every pore, “That’s amazing, Dean! I bet he’s so excited.”  
“’Course he is, the big nerd! Keeps talking about the library out there, for God’s sake! The freakin’ library, Cas! Not a single word about being on his own for the first time and maybe getting laid for the first time! Ha ha ha, I swear sometimes I think that Sasquatch is adopted!” Dean’s chuckling trailed off and he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, “Sorry I didn’t tell you right away, but something happened with Lisa and it kinda slipped my mind.”  
“What happened with Lisa?” Cas knew what happened but he wasn’t about to tell Dean that he had seen Lisa snuggled up to some beefy-looking guy in line at the movies last weekend. There were some things he knew Dean would blame the messenger for and that was definitely one of the top three.  
“So, get this, I came home from work early two days ago. Bobby had to close the shop because some moron plowed through the transformer down the street. So, I come home, thinking I’d have a couple hours peace and quiet before Lisa got home from picking Ben up at school, only it’s not quiet. I can hear moaning and thumping coming from somewhere. Now, at first, I thought it was the new neighbors. You know how these apartments are! Walls are paper thin! But it sounded too loud to be from next door,” Dean sighed and took a moment to collect himself. When he started again, Cas could hear the barely contained tears in his voice and his heart ached for his friend, “So, I go down the hallway, quietly though, and our bedroom door is open, just a little. So, I push it open all the way and that bitch is on her fucking back, legs in the goddamn air, getting nailed by this big ass dude! In our fucking bed! In our goddamn house! I couldn’t even believe her!” Dean’s voice was getting higher and more strained.  
“Jesus,” was all Cas could get out.  
“I know, right?! So, I said, ‘What the fuck, Lisa?’ and the dude literally jumps off her and she yanks the fucking sheet up and starts asking me what I’m doing home in the middle of the day! And here I am, lunch pail in one hand and my keys in the other, sweaty and dirty from work, staring at this big naked guy who, by the way, has the biggest goddamn dick I’ve ever seen in my fucking life…”  
Cas choked and sputtered, trying not to laugh at Dean’s pain, but come on, that’s what he noticed? Good God, what a shit show!  
“So, I tell the dude, ‘Get the fuck out’ and he looks at HER! At HER, Cas! Can you fucking believe that? So, I screamed this time, told him to get the fuck outta my house right the fuck now! And that cunt says, ‘Go on, I’ll call you later’ like seriously? What the Hell is even going through their heads at this point? And while the dude is gathering all his damn clothes, must have dressed in thirty layers, the stupid asshole, Lisa starts telling me how I must have seen this coming and how things have been done between us for a while and I’m not the same man she met a year ago and yada fucking yada, bunch of other bullshit about how her taking random giant cocks is somehow my fucking fault and we can still work it out if I’m willing to commit to improving our intimacy issues! Me, Cas! Intimacy issues, are you kidding me? And meanwhile, Ego and his planet-sized cock are still bending his ass down to gather up his entire fucking wardrobe! So, I told Lisa to shut the fuck up for a minute and Giganta-Dick finally has his fucking pants on and tells me to simmer down!”  
At this point, it’s all Cas can do to not bray his laughter through the phone. His face is nearly purple and he’s surreptitiously gasping for air.  
“So, I start to tell him, again, to just get out, but then I stop, and I thought, fuck that, I’M leaving! So, I tell Lisa to enjoy her giant cock buffet and I’ll be back tomorrow to get my shit and I just turned around and left,” Dean has finally wound down and is slightly out of breath.  
“Where did you go?” Cas asks quietly, trying to catch his breath for his own reasons.  
“Mom and Dad’s, of course. Dad actually laughed at me when I told him what happened, said he knew she was a piece of shit the day I first brought her over there. We almost ended up fighting because, ya know, that wound was still fresh and that’s just not cool! But Mom stepped up and settled me down and really took care of me, you know how she is, promising horrible retribution which I very magnanimously declined, I might add, because that would hurt Ben and he’s already gonna be mad I’m gone, so, ya know, I’m not trying to make it worse,” Dean ended on a sad mumble.  
“Did you get your stuff?”  
“Yeah, me and Sammy went over there to get everything. I left her the furniture and the T.V. and shit, ya know, for Ben. It ain’t his fault his mom’s a lying sack of Banta fodder.”  
“I don’t understand that reference.”  
“Star Wars, dude! I made you watch it, like, 50 times! How can you not know that?”  
“Sorry, Dean.”  
“Don’t worry about it, man, it’s cool. Sorry I jumped on you like that.”  
‘I wish you would jump on me’ Cas almost said. “Are you still staying at the house?”  
“Well, see, that’s kinda one of the reasons I was calling. See, Dad kinda converted my room into a home gym slash craft room for him and Mom and I spent the last two nights on the sofa. I cannot spend another night on that thing, man, it kills my back, ya know? So, I was wondering, if maybe, ya know….”  
“No, I don’t know.”  
“CouldIcomestaywithyou? Ya know, just for a little while, like two more paychecks and I can rent a motel room or something until I save up enough for my own place, and like, get some furniture and shit. Cas, you still there, buddy?”  
“Yes, Dean.” Cas put the phone to his chest and definitely DID NOT do a fist pump while hissing ‘YESSSSSS!’  
“Yes, you’re there or yes I can stay with you?”  
“Yes, to both, actually, Dean. Of course, you can stay here. Won’t that be a rather long commute for you, though?”  
“Nah, Bobby’s being super cool about it and letting me transfer to the new shop there by the university.” Dean chatted happily.  
“That is perfect. Do you need help getting your stuff here? I, admittedly do not have much space…” Cas glared around his tiny efficiency apartment as if it were capable but unwilling to expand.  
“Ha ha, dude, you don’t have a car I’d be willing to even have my boxes of crap be seen in! Ha ha, seriously!” Dean laughed.  
“My car is perfectly functional, Dean.”  
“That’s alright, man, you can keep the Pimpmobile under wraps, everything I own at the moment fits in the Impala, anyway, it’s cool.”  
Cas frowned at the Pimpmobile comment but pushed his irritation away easily. “When will you be here?”  
“I can be there, oh, in about two hours, if that’s okay?” Dean asked, suddenly nervous again.  
“Of course, Dean, that would be perfectly fine. I will order pizza for us, shall I?” Cas winced at his overly formal tone.  
“Dude, are you sure you’re cool with this? You’re starting to lose your conjunctions and adding all the fancy ‘shall I’ shit. I’ve known you long enough to know that means you’re nervous about something.” Now, Dean sounded nervous and worried. ‘Be cool, Novak, be coooooool. Like the Fonz, just coooool out.’  
“It is not of import.” ‘Oh yes, VERY cool, Novak’ “I wi-…I’ll see you in two hours?” ‘Way to finish strong, Novak.’  
“Okay, man, if you’re sure you’re sure, then yeah, I’ll be there ready to mow through some pizza and celebrate my freedom from cheating brunettes with ya, man. Sweet! Okay, bye Cas.”  
“Good-“ Cas stared at his phone. “Dean?” Nothing, Dean had already hung up. Oh well, considering the number of times Cas had hung up on Dean just from SMILING too big, it was perfectly fair.  
Cas looked around his little apartment and started tidying up the already spotless living room/bedroom. Only when he had reshuffled the three magazines on the one and only end table the space boasted did he try to calm himself. Flopping on the couch, Cas slouched down until his ass was nearly off the edge and rested his head on the back of the couch, flinging his arm across his face. He couldn’t help recounting his entire memory of Dean, from their first meeting in 6th grade. Nearly every milestone of their friendship was marked by one of Dean’s many nasty breakups, starting with Stacy What’s Her name that very first day. When the 8th grade girl had slapped Dean across the face for kissing her best friend after the Spirit Day celebration in the gym the previous Friday, Dean had saddled up to a stunned Castiel and simply said, “Chicks, man, they’ll believe anything they hear as long as it’s bad, amIright?” Of course, Castiel Novak, wimpy nerd extraordinaire had absolutely zero experience with any women other than his mother and two sisters. He was stunned such a cool person was even talking to him, so he had just muttered, “Yeah, chicks” awkwardly and commenced staring at his shoes, at a loss for what else to say. Dean had simply asked, “What’s your name, kid?” looking Castiel up and down before sticking a toothpick in the corner of his mouth. Castiel felt like he might actually faint he was so flustered, but he must have managed a stuttered version of his name because Dean had replied with, “Jesus, that’s a mouthful, man! Imma just call you Cas, cool?” Castiel had nodded and Dean had slung his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders as they walked to the cafeteria, explaining the subtleties of the female gender and all their vagaries. The two had been inseparable ever since, that was, until Cas had left for college and Dean had stayed in their hometown to work for his pseudo uncle’s mechanic business and junkyard. “I’m just the muscle, Cas, a real meathead. You and Sammy are the real brains, anyway.” Cas had tried to convince Dean he was wrong but by high school, little could hold Dean’s interest, save for football and girls. Also, the occasional boy, at least once he confessed to Cas that he liked both and found nothing but his best friend's loving support. Every fling with another boy broke Cas’ heart just a little bit more. There was that one very important factor in their friendship that Cas had never thought to mention to Dean.

Cas was hopelessly, irrevocably, irredeemably in love with Dean Winchester.

Never mind that Dean was the epitome of the word ‘cool’, he was also unfairly gorgeous. He had the kind of male beauty that turned heads everywhere he went. Young and old, women and men (even straight men!) fawned over Dean, bowed to his every whim. Cas often told Dean that he could rule the world, if he so chose. Dean would laugh and grab Cas for a headlock, ruffling his already messy hair and tell Cas everyone knew that Cas was the real Beauty to his Beast. God, what an idiot! A beautiful, sexy idiot. Cas couldn’t even count the number of times he had had to find a way to hide an inconvenient erection around Dean, pretty much every time his friend touched him, no matter how innocent. And Dean had been the sole star of all Cas’ night time fantasies. Cas had gotten off for YEARS just thinking about kissing Dean, seeing his lips shiny wet with Cas’ saliva, kiss-bruised and swollen…  
His phone buzzed in his pocket, making Cas jump guiltily. It was a text from Dean, stating he was halfway there, stopping for gas. Cas immediately dialed Dean’s favorite pizza place and placed their order for two extra-large meat-a-palooza specials. Cas made a quick run to the small bodega on the corner for Dean’s favorite beer and various snacks he knew Dean would like, running back to his apartment building like he’d stolen his treasure, a giddy smile on his face the whole way. Depositing the beer and cold items in his small fridge, Castiel jumped in the shower, afterwards donning the button fly jeans Dean had given him five years ago as well as the soft blue sweater that Dean had once said exactly matched his eyes. Cas sat on the couch to wait, too nervous to get back on his laptop. He glanced at his T.V. nervously, wondering how he could get some money together to get a bigger one soon, he knew Dean would be missing his 60-inch plasma. A knock at the door interrupted his worrying. Cas payed the pizza man and thanked him probably more than was warranted for his services, but Cas was tipping dangerously into too-formal territory. He tried to meditate to settle his nerves but he just could not clear his head of all the Dean Dean Dean that crowded his brain.  
A muffled whistling soon reached Cas’ ears and he bolted for the front door, throwing it open dramatically. Startled grass-green eyes stared into his cerulean blue ones. “Jesus, Cas! Give a guy a freakin’ heart attack, why dontja?” Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Here, take this, Imma go down for the last one.” Dean dumped a large cardboard box in Cas’ arms. After watching Dean’s bowlegs carry him down a flight of stairs and hence, out of sight, Cas looked down next to his door and saw Dean had already brought up three other similar boxes and an extremely large duffel bag. Cas hastily carried the boxes inside, stacking them carefully next the couch, slinging the duffel bag onto his bed. And went to wait for Dean in front of the door. He immediately heard Dean’s whistling as he climbed the last flight of stairs to Cas’ apartment.  
“What is that song?” Cas asked, head tilted to the right.  
“Smoke on the Water, dude. It’s a classic!” Dean threw over his shoulder as he strode into Cas’ (now their!) apartment.  
“It’s lovely,” Cas sighed, closing the front door and sliding home all three locks.  
“Pshh! Yeah, lovely! Jeez, Cas, where do you come up with this shit?” Dean laughed heartily, slightly flushed and a little out of breath.  
“I…” Cas started, but all he could think was ‘You’re lovely, Dean.’ He shook his head and laughed lightly, “I don’t know what I was thinking ha, sorry,” he finished, blushing furiously. ‘Way to start this, Novak’  
Dean just chuckled again and threw his hands out, “Where’s my hug, handsome?” Cas rushed forward for his Dean-approved, three second bro hug, complete with a solid back thump or two, making Dean grin broadly and swing his well-toned arm around Cas’ slighter shoulders. While Dean had been sweating it out on the football field, Cas had been enjoying the view as he ran around in circles for track practice. While Dean was pumping iron in his itty-bitty gym shorts and ripped up wife-beater, Cas had been trying to keep his drool from shorting out the electronics on the treadmill. So, while Dean had filled out mostly across the chest and upper body and Cas had only thickened his thighs and toned his ass, or so his brother Gabe had commented a couple of years ago. That idea was not as weird as it first seemed if one knew Cas’ older brother, Gabriel.  
“So, Cas, what are we doing on our first night living together? Will it be Cuervo and chicas or pizza and PlayStation?” Dean shook Cas slightly, drawing him even closer. ‘I could just stretch up a little and kiss him, that would probably answer his question,’ Cas thought wickedly.  
“What-…whatever you want. I got pizza but I didn’t see anything called ‘chicas’ at the store, is that the pork rinds you like, because I got Baconettes?” Cas stammered.  
“No, dude, come on, chicas are chicks, ya know, girls? I guess chicos would do, too, or is it amigos? Whatever, I totally flunked Spanish, ya catch my drift.” Dean laughed, moving to the bed to start pulling out his clothes. “Hey, where should I put this shit? Can I have my own drawer?” Dean chuckled at his own joke, his back to Cas.  
“Um, yes, actually, there are drawers under the bed, you can have the one on the left,” Cas felt his face heat up with the idea that Dean was truly HERE and he was HAPPY, happy to be living here with CAS!  
Dean turned back to Cas, “Hey buddy, what’s with that look? You look like you just won the lottery or somethin’.”  
“I’m just happy you’re here,” Cas blurted out, clasping his hands over his heart excitedly and practically vibrating out of his carefully chosen outfit.  
Dean chuckled again and couldn’t seem to wipe the grin off his face, either. “Me, too, buddy, me, too. Real happy, I sure have missed you a lot since you moved out here. Things just aren’t the same without you,” Dean finished, smiling sheepishly at Cas and rubbing the back of his neck. Cas’ heart flipped in his chest. He knew that look! That was the embarrassed-but-I-really-like-you-please-like-me-back look! He couldn’t breathe all of a sudden, where had all the air gone? Dean could not possibly be looking at him like that, could he? Why would he look at Cas like that? Cas was just his friend, best friend, admittedly, but still, just a friend. Cas looked at his feet and wondered when he got so close to them.  
“Cas? Dude, breathe, hey, look at me! Cas! Man, what was that? Are you okay? Was that, like, a panic attack or something? That’s it, man, keep breathing, nice and steady, good, in…now out…1,2,3…” Dean rubbed his back in big circles while his other hand rubbed his knee gently. He must have made Cas sit on the couch when he forgot to breathe in the wake of the Panty-Dropping Smile (patent pending).   
Cas tipped over to lay his head on Dean’s shoulder, that was okay. That was an acceptable bro thing to do, right? It must be because Dean simply drew him in tighter and reached the hand on his back all the way to his ribs, still rubbing big circles that took him to the waistband of Cas’ jeans and back up nearly to his armpit, shooting electric, tickly tendrils flashing from every point of contact, pin balling all over Cas’ body.   
“Hey, man, let’s lean back here and try to relax, ‘k? Come on, I want to tell you a story,” Dean pulled Cas’ willing body back against his on the tiny couch, ‘it’s really just a loveseat,’ Cas thought. Once he had them situated, Dean brought his knee-rubbing hand up to pull Cas’ head against his chest so he could comb his fingers through Cas’ thick, black locks. If he had been a cat, Cas’ would be purring loud enough to be heard on the ground floor. This was, by far, the most intimate and longest-lasting physical interaction he had had with Dean. He wasn’t counting the few wrestling matches freshman year that he had put an unequivocal end to due to inconvenient boners.  
“Yes, Dean, I’m listening,” Cas sighed, relaxing further as Dean repeatedly brushed his hair back from his forehead.  
“Well, so, I was laying on my folks’ couch the night I left Lisa and I just couldn’t sleep, ya know? Mind kept racing, trying to make sense of things, trying to figure out where I went wrong. Then I started thinking where things went wrong with Benny, and Aaron before that. Then I started going over my whole sorry ass history, trying to figure out if there was even one relationship I either didn’t fuck up royally or get fucked over royally. I mean, all the people I’ve dated, all the times I’ve thought, ‘this is it, this is the one, my happily ever after’ only to have it blow up in my face. What’s wrong with me, if I couldn’t make even one relationship out of all that I’ve had, work? So, then I started thinking, maybe it wasn’t me, maybe it was them, ya know? Maybe I just been picking the wrong ones. Maybe my, uh, criteria, is all screwed up. Instead of looking around for who’s the hottest, who’s the most into me, who seems to have their life together, maybe I need different criteria, ya know? Maybe I should be thinking about loyalty and honesty and just plain, straight up sweetness. So, I started thinking, who has always been there for me, since the first moment we met? Who has stuck by me and put up with all my drama without throwing me away? Who always tells me like it is, no matter what I ask? Who always puts my needs before their own? Who always gets meat-a-palooza pizza even though they hate Italian sausage? Who always remembers my favorite, well, everything! And makes sure I have anything I could want? Who do I know who has all these qualities? I could only think of one person who is all these things, and, coincidentally, is also the hottest person I have ever known, and has totally been into me since Day One, and also has their shit together more than anyone else our age.” Dean let the moment linger, waiting for Cas’ reaction to his speech.  
Dean had felt Cas tensing more and more as he spoke. Now, his best friend felt like a statue in his arms, barely breathing.  
“Wh-who is it, Dean?” Cas breathed, starting to tremble slightly.  
Dean pushed Cas up a little and manhandled him around to face him more fully. He grinned at his best friend of almost 15 years, “It’s you, Cas. All this time, I’ve loved you and I didn’t even realize it. I didn’t even see how much you loved me.”   
Dumbfounded, Cas sat with his mouth agape, searching Dean’s face for a sign that this was a joke, it had to be! People just don’t sit down one day and realize they’re in love with their best friend. Hell, last time they had sat in this very room, Dean had told Cas he was family, a brother to him, in all but blood. This didn’t seem like brotherly affection. “Y-you l-love…me?” Cas squeaked.  
“Yes, Castiel Novak, I love you, probably always have. And definitely always will. Do you love me?” Dean quirked an eyebrow at the last.  
Cas could only respond one way: he threw his arms around Dean, crashing their mouths together while climbing fully into the other man’s lap. “Mrph…Cas…Sweetie…Ungh…damn, baby…wait…breathe…air…” Dean struggled to communicate with his enthusiastic lapful of squirming man.  
Cas drew back abruptly, gripping Dean’s shoulders tight, giving the other man his most serious glare, “This better not be a joke, Dean!”  
“No joke, baby, cross my heart and hope to die,” Dean matched Cas’ glare, crossing his heart and giving the Boy Scout salute earnestly.  
“Oh, Dean!” More kissing. “Oh God, I do, I love you…” Kissing along Dean’s magnificent jawline now,” …so much, baby! So much! Want you…wanted you for so long, as long as I can remember…” Cas trailed off in favor of working his mouth onto Dean’s collar bone, hands skating up under his Led Zeppelin t-shirt to rub at his nipples.  
“Cas! Jesus! Ungh! Fuck, baby, slow down! Why the rush, baby?” Dean pulled Cas’ face back, cradling it in his broad palms, “Baby, look at me, let’s take this slow, really enjoy this first time together, k?’  
“Can I suck your cock?” Cas blurted out, way too loudly, but he couldn’t hear anything above the blood rushing through his head. The whole room was spinning, but he was held safe and steady, here in Dean’s lap.  
“Shit yes, baby! Fuck! Whatever you want, I’m down,” Dean stared, wide-eyed as Cas’ slithered out of his lap and onto the floor, deft fingers popping open the fly on his jeans and trying to tug them down his hips. Dean lifted his ass off the couch, ya know, ‘cause he’s a helpful guy like that. He let loose a loud, filthy moan at the sight of beautiful Castiel, on his knees, Dean’s hard and leaking cock in his hand, licking the slit and moaning like a porn star.  
“Oh God…damnit, baby…ungh fuck yes! Oh shit, baby…not gonna last, you keep doing that! MMM…yeah, oh yeah, like that…fuuuuuucccckkk!” Cas let Dean babble on as he slowly sucked Dean’s hard cock into his throat, swirling his tongue along the thick vein running underneath. Cas hummed his pleasure every time a new spurt of pre-cum hit his tongue, which in turn caused another spurt to release and Dean was writhing above him on the couch.   
Without missing a beat, Cas released his own dick from its denim cage but otherwise leaving it untouched. He knew, after waiting all these years, he wouldn’t need anything other than the sight and sound, the flavor of Dean’s orgasm, to cum himself. Cas redoubled his efforts when he caught Dean trying to take a breather. Dean howled in pleasure and thrashed violently, finally grabbing Cas’ hair and giving a mighty tug, perhaps trying to urge Cas’ to slow down and maybe let Dean get to his cock, but there was no brake on this train. Cas could feel his own peak barreling toward him as he took Dean as far down his throat as he could, his nose nestled in Dean’s soft, brown pubes, and swallowed, over and over again.  
Dean shrieked Cas’ name as he stared, disbelieving, down at Cas’ tear-flooded blue eyes gazing back up at him, both men cumming in rapid, nearly painful, eruptions. Cas’ finally let his eyes roll back in his head as his orgasm washed over him, crashing him repeatedly against the rocks. Dean’s weak cries of “Fuck” and “baby” and “Cas” and “so good” echoing through his mind as he lapped slowly across Dean’s softening cock, chasing the ozone-salty flavor of his love’s spend.  
Finally releasing Dean’s cock from his stretched and sore mouth, Cas gave it one more small kiss to the tip before sitting back on his heels and gazing up at Dean’s flushed and sweating face. “How..” Cas had to clear his throat several times to rid it of the of the gravel it seemed to have acquired,” How was that, Dean?”  
“Huh?” Dean’s eyes couldn’t seem to focus quite yet, but once he scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, the first thing he saw was his beautiful Cas, sitting back, jeans open, soft cock still hanging out, covered in his own cum. Dean’s gaze trailed up to Cas’ apple-cheeked, blissed out face, lips bright red and even more chapped than before, chin still shiny with spit, hair like a hurricane had just blown through, “Huh, yeah, Hurricane Dean,” Dean chuckled weakly.  
Cas tilted his head to the right, trying to decipher the meaning of ‘Hurricane Dean’. Dean suddenly leaned forward, capturing Cas’ chin in his hand and licking slowly into his abused mouth, humming contentedly, “Mmmmm, that, baby, was the most amazing sexual experience of my entire life! And that was just a blowjob! I can’t wait to find out what other little tricks you’ve been hiding under your bushel,” Dean purred against Cas’ numbed lips.   
Cas climbed slowly back into Dean’s lap, snuggling in as far as he could get, wiggling their soft cocks together and snuffling along his neck, licking occasionally. “Are we boyfriends now, Dean?” Cas’ question came out, muffled against Dean’s scruffy cheek.  
“Yes, Cas, boyfriends, lovers, best friends ‘til the end, and hopefully, someday very soon, husbands,“ Dean soothed, petting Cas’ shoulders and back.  
Cas’ answering squee of joy into his neck was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone is offended by Cas acting like a simpering idiot in this, but he was just being a simpering idiot today, what can I tell ya? And yes, Dean is a total buffoon, but if you've ever seen any episode of SPN, EVER, you know that 'buffoon' is Dean's default setting.  
> Also, I just wanted a reason to use the word 'squee'.


End file.
